Smile
by chocolate-moosey
Summary: Riku had heard that a smile was contagious. Though he never beleived it until he met the brunette behind the deli counter at the supermarket down the street. Slight Soriku


"Smile" 

**By Chocolate Wolfie**

_For the lady behind the deli counter at the Safeway down the street._

Kadaj was screaming into his cell phone. Again. Riku chose to ignore it and attempted to focus on the scenery outside of the car, which consisted of lots of trees, houses, sidewalks and cars. Even though the silver-tressed teen usually would've been able to drown out his elder brother, Kadaj was having a right-out hissy fit over something to do with an ex-girlfriend and myspace, screaming so loud into the silver Motorola that his younger brother was surprised it hadn't blown a circuit yet.

As his older brother swerved to avoid a slowing car and promptly flipped the car off as he passed, Riku ground his teeth together and peeled himself from the window. If there was anything scarier than Kadaj in a bar mood, it was Kadaj in a bad mood while driving.

Riku had been looking foreword to a nice dinner with his father and brother at a casual restaurant, not a late-evening, life-threatening drive to Safeway. Damn the power outs at his father's work.

Kadaj abruptly turned into the parking lot, swearing as he'd nearly missed the turn. Riku was slammed up against the window once more before the young man next to him screeched to a halt in front of the Safeway, snapping his cell phone shut.

"Out." He demanded, pushing silver hair out of his eyes, using his free hand to tap irately on the steering wheel. Riku sighed and opened the door, climbing out of the silver scion, he turned around, peering back into the car where his brother was fiddling with his Ipod.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" He inquired; Kadaj glared icy daggers at him as a sheet of silver fell back over his blue and emerald eyes.

"Hurry it up." Kadaj snarled, and began to blast music on his car's stereo. Riku sighed once more and slammed the door closed, grumpily noting the dry heat that pounded upon him from all around, even in the late evening. With a _whoosh_, the automatic doors slid open, and Riku was hit with a cool jet of air from the air conditioning above the doors. Safeway was considerably empty, save for a single mother and her two children pushing along a cart full of ice cream and lunchables and a pot-bellied man in a baseball cap purchasing a six-pack of beer.

Riku scanned the front of the store, his eyes resting upon the deli counter, where a young man was cleaning the glass that housed the fried chicken and coleslaw. The silver-tressed teen rested on the deli counter as he watched the brunette consumed in his work.

"Hey, are you still open?" He asked calmly, the brunette started, and the most unreal cobalt blue eyes locked with Riku's icy azure ones. A beaming smile spread on the brunette face as he adjusted his green cap that came along with the deli uniform that fit strangely over his brown spikes.

"Yeah, one sec!" He smiled, plodding around Riku and behind the counter. Quickly applying a pair of plastic gloves, "What kinda sandwich do you want?" He asked, still smiling like a sugar-high child at Disneyland. Riku blinked slowly, thrown off of his guard by the teen's sheer happiness; shaking himself slightly, Riku craned his head to view the breads behind the counter.

"That depends. What kind of bread do you have?" He inquired in reply, pushing a lock of lustrous hair behind one ear. The brunette beaconed him closer and grabbed each individual roll.

"We have classic white." The spiky-tressed deli clerk said, holding out said role, "Rustic." He showed Riku a slightly lumpier roll covered in a fine dust of flour, "Annnnnd herb." He held out a square roll covered in green flecks of herbs.

"I think I'll have rustic." Riku nodded to himself, the brunette beamed even further.

"Great choice!" He grinned, those cobalt blue orbs shining pleasantly at Riku as he began to cut the bread, "What do you want on it?"

"Turkey, mayo, and provolone. Nothing else." The silver-tressed teen instructed, shifting his weight foot-to-foot.

"Okay!" The brunette-spiked teen began to prepare the sandwich, humming a lighthearted tune just loud enough so that Riku could hear.

"You know, it's nice to see someone that really enjoys their job." Commented the elder teen, leaning on the counter.

"Hmm?" The younger boy hummed musically, still grinning at Riku. The icy-eyed youth rolled his neck, releasing a series of satisfying crackles and pops.

"Usually, everyone is so down-to-business and grumpy at their jobs. But you just seem so happy." Commented Riku as his eyes flicked down to the green apron the brunette wore, which displayed the name 'Sora'.

"'Love is consistent with labor', that's my motto!" Sora giggled to himself, Riku felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards as he watched Sora complete his sandwich, rolling it up lovingly in the white paper, he rang Riku up and bagged the sandwich, handing it to him with that lovely smile, "Here you go! Have a really good day!"

"You, too. And thanks." Riku grinned in reply, waving goodbye to the brunette, whom kindly returned the gesture, still beaming and humming to himself.

When Riku was released back into the dry-heat, he didn't seem to mind as much. The more he thought of the spiky-brunette, the more he seemed to smile to himself as he found his brother's car.

Kadaj scowled at Riku as he climbed back into the Scion, "What are you so happy about?" He half-snarled.

"Nothing." Shrugged the silver-tressed teen, "Its just funny how a smile is contagious."


End file.
